bio11fandomcom-20200216-history
Animals: Structure and Function
This unit can be broken down into three sections: Digestion *two types of digestion: mechanical (physical breakdown) and chemical (by enzyme action) Types of Feeders *'fluid feeders' -- ex. hummingbird/butterfly *'substrate feeders' -- ex. caterpillar *'bulk feeders' -- ex. humans *'filter feeders' -- ex. sponges Four stages of food processing #Ingestion #Digestion #Absorption #Elimination Macromolecules and Macronutrients *also known as nutrients *broken down into energy by the body's metabolism -- the sum total of all chemical processes *'macronutrient' -- a substance required in a large quantity Carbohydrates *always contain carbon, hydrogen, and oxygen *based on one or more linked ring-like structures *'monosaccharides' -- one ring (ex. glucose, fructose) *'disaccharides' -- two rings (ex. maltose, lactose, sucrose) *'polysaccharides' -- many rings (ex. starch, glycogen, cellulose) *provides materials to build cell membrances *provide quick energy (mono/di) *store energy (poly) Lipids *insoluble in water *form cell membrane (phospholipids) *for long term energy storage and cushioning/insulation (triglycerides) *'phospholipids' -- glycerol + 2 fatty acids + a phosphate group *'triglycerides' -- glycerol + 3 fatty acids Proteins *made up of small sub-units called amino acids joined by peptide bonds (chains called polypeptides), folded into a 3D shape *makes up much of the structure of cells; most enzymes *ex. pepsin (enzyme) Nucleic Acid *not considered a nutrient *ex. DNA/RNA Enzymes *enzymes break down macromolecules into smaller molecules *'substrate' -- the macromolecule on which the enzyme acts *'hydolysis' -- the process by which enzymes breaks a bond by attaching a water molecule, which is then broken into OH and H *enzymes work only on their own substrate and only retain 3D structure under certain conditions (can become denatured) Diseases and Disorders Appendicitis *abdominal pain caused by hardening of old stool into little stones that block the entrance of the appendix from the cecum *bacteria normally present in the appendix causes inflammation Acid Reflux (heartburn) *GERD (gastro esophageal reflux disease) *caused by weakness of cardiac sphincter that causes food to flow back into esophagus Peptic Ulcers *symptoms: abdominal pain, bloating, nausea, loss of appetite *sore on the lining of the stomach or duodenum *caused by weakened protective mucous in the area, revealing unprotected tissue that is damaged by hydrochloric acid Crohn's Disease *causes inflammation of the intestines, but can affect any part of the alimentary cnal *causes slow growth in children Colon Cancer *abdominal pain caused by polyps that grow from the lining of the bowel *caused by high risk diets (high fat, low fibre, high protein, high sugar) Diverticulitis *inflammation of small pouches bulging outward in the colon *caused by low fibre diet Ulcerative colitis *symptoms: loose/bloody stools, cramps, abdominal pain *may require the removal of part of the colon Constipation *caused by dry and hard stools (often due to dehydration and/or lack of fibre) Hemarrhoids *veins in anus or lower rectum are swollen and inflamed *difficulty having bowel movement Hepatitis *inflammation of the liver, often caused by a virus *can result in liver cirrhosis, or scarring (healthy tissue is replaced with scar tissue) *cirrhosis can also be caused by alcoholism Irritable Bowel Syndrome *common disorder, interferes with functional of the colon *symptoms: cramps, bloating, constipation, diarrhea *excessively fast or slow movement of colon, can be caused by stress Gallstones *small hard masses that form in the gall bladder *caused by excess cholesterol in the system, which precipitates into stones in the gall bladder Liver Cirrhosis *replacement of normal tissue by scar tissue, reduces functioning of liver *caused by alcoholism, hepatitis, or genetic disease Gastritis *inflammation of the stomach lining *caused by alcohol, prolonged use of anti-inflammatory drugs, bacterial infection, or major surgeries or burns *symptoms: abdominal pain, bloating, nausea, burning, belching Diabetes *caused by inability to use glucose (because of lack of insulin) Medical Technologies *'endoscopy' allows doctors to see inside the alimentary canal *traditional endoscopy requires the insertion of a tube under anesthetic and allows views to manipulated in real-time *capsule endoscopy is less intrusive and expensive, and allows the small intestine to be imaged Respiratory System Category:Stages of Category:Respiratory Surfaces Category:Structure & Function Category:Diseases and Disorders